Yoshizawa Hitomi
Hitomi Yoshizawa (吉澤 ひとみ) is a former leader of J-pop group Morning Musume and current member of the duo Hangry & Angry as Hangry. She is also the current leader of the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and the idol group derived from its lineup, Ongaku Gatas. Biography Yoshizawa became a member of the Hello! Project group Morning Musume in 2000, as a member of the fourth generation along with Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai, making her debut in the group's ninth single "Happy Summer Wedding". She was also featured in the group's theatrical release of Pinch Runner. In the past, she has often been perceived as the tomboyish member of the group, due to her voice, manners, and hobbies. Furthering this perception of her masculine side, Yoshizawa's first lead came in 2001 with the release of the single Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~, in which she played a dashing playboy character. She has since managed to mostly overcome this, as many view her as having matured out of her formerly tomboyish character once having assumed leadership of Morning Musume in 2005. Yoshizawa became the Captain of the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. when it was formed in September 2003. The 5'5" (165cm) midfielder has since managed to lead the team to victory on many occasions. Yoshizawa also convinced fellow teammate Tsuji Nozomi to remain as the team's goalkeeper, despite her graduation from Morning Musume in 2004. In April 2005, after the sudden and unexpected departure of Morning Musume's then-leader Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa, the current sub-leader, became the group's new leader. After Ishikawa Rika's graduation in May 2005, Yoshizawa became the last remaining member of her generation. On January 11, 2007, Yoshizawa's younger brother Kōta Yoshizawa (aged 16) was killed in a traffic accident. On May 6, 2007, Yoshizawa graduated from Morning Musume after the band's last performance in the ~Sexy 8 Beat~ Spring Tour, which took place in Saitama Super Arena in Hitomi's hometown. According to several news sources, producer Tsunku, and Yoshizawa herself, she will enter a solo career of her own. At the time of her graduation, she had the second longest tenure of any Morning Musume member of 7 years and 21 days (although she was surpassed by Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa in September 2008). She was also considered by some fans to be the last trace of the "Golden era" of Morning Musume. She is also, as of September 2008, one of only four members to remain in the group for over 7 years (the other being 1st Generation member Iida Kaori and 5th generation members Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa). Currently Yoshizawa is focusing her time on Gatas Brilhantes H.P., along with being leader of a group formed with fellow members of the futsal team called Ongaku Gatas. On October 12, 2008 it was revealed that she is currently paired up with fellow ex-Morning Musume member Rika Ishikawa as Hangry in the new unit Hangry & Angry in collaboration with a Harajuku fashion store of the same name. The duo will be making their first US performance at Sakura-Con in Seattle in April 2009. Profile * Name: Yoshizawa Hitomi 吉澤 ひとみ * Nickname: Yossie (よっすぃ), Yossui, Yossi, Yocchan * Date of Birth: April 12, 1985 * Place of Birth: Miyoshi, Saitama, Japan * Blood Type: O * Favorite Food: Udon, soba, tomatoes * Favorite Place: Saitama * Favorite Season: Autumn * Favorite Song: Happy Summer Wedding * Height: 163 cm * Hobbies: E-mailing and shopping * Special Skills: Ball games * Strong Subject: Japanese * Weak Subject: Social Studies * Why glad to be/have been in Morning Musume: She has been able to go to many places. Additionally, she enjoys performing in concerts * 2nd Most Favorite Song: Tsugaku Ressha * Favorite Children's Song: Hana * Favorite Matsuri Memory: Success at shooting range * Favorite season: Autumn because of Temperature - it is neiher too hot, nor too cold * Childhood Game: Catching beatles in a nearby forest * Her Family: She can talk to them about anything. In addition to that, she can relax when she's with them * If she hadn't joined Morning Musume: She would be playing volleyball * Japan's image according to her: Past and traditions * Japanese person she admires: Emperor, Tsunku and her father * Plans to be doing in 20 years: Having children * What she thinks about Japan's future: The sea will be clean. Also, cities will be prettier. In addition to that, traffic will be smoother. Additionally, UV radiation won't be a problem * What should be done in Japan: Everyone should try and get along better * Believes in spirits/monsters: Maybe * Has seen spirits/monsters: No * Genre(s): Japanese pop * Occupation(s): Singer * Years active: 2000–present * Label(s): Zetima * Associated Acts: Hangry & Angry (2008), Venus Mousse * Hello! Project units: ** Morning Musume (2000-2007) * Sub-groups: ** Petitmoni (2000-2003) ** Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) ** Ongaku Gatas (2007-2009) * Shuffle Units: ** 10-nin Matsuri (2001) ** Sexy 8(2002) ** 11Water (2003) ** H.P. All Stars (2004) Filmography TV Shows * Haikara-san ga Tooru (はいからさんが通る) (2002) * Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) (2002) * Motto Koi Seyo Otome (もっと恋セヨ乙女) (NHK, 2004) * Shinkansen Girl 新幹線ガール) (NTV, 2007) Movies * Pinchrunner (ピンチランナー)(2000) * Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) (2002) * Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語 ) (2003) Photobooks External Links * Official Hello! Project profile * Official Hangry & Angry website * Hello! Database entry * Drama Wiki Profile * Hitomi Yoshizawa * Hitomi Yoshizawa at the International Movie Data Base